Пикок/Фразы
Peacock Normal.png|'Патриция «Пикок» Уотсон' ♦ Сара Энн Уильямс ♦ Avery.png|'Эйвери' Кристин Мари Кабанос При выборе Представление перед раундом Бой }} }} }} / }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Переключение / Замена Восстановление Победа Поражение Отсылки * Sufferin' Succotash! — цитата кота Сильвестра, персонажа, который появляется в нескольких мультфильмах Warner Bros. * «Котик!» ( A puddy-tat!) — взято из реплики "I tawt I taw a puddy tat!", произносимой птичкой Твити, который появляется в нескольких мультфильмах Warner Bros. * «Конечно, ты понимаешь, что это означает войну.» ( Of course you know, this means war.) — цитата персонажа Багза Банни в многочисленных эпизодах Loony Tunes; который, в свою очередь, цитирует оригинальную фразу, произнесённую американским комиком Граучо Марксом. * «Какая же придурочка!» ( What a maroon!) — цитата, возникшая из Looney Tunes и используемая Багзом Банни; maroon является неправильным произношением moron (букв. придурок). * «Привет, нёрс!» ( Helloooo, nurse!) — отсылка на персонажа с таким же именем/повторяющийся гэг из мультсериала Animaniacs. * «Боже мой!» ( Good grief!) — отсылка к Чарли Брауну из американского комикса Peanuts. Приём, который запускает эту фразу также имеет схожее неудачное движение удара по футбольному мячу; эти позорные неудачи Чарли Брауна также стали повторяющимся гэгом. * «Ты не плохая... ты просто плохо нарисована.» (ориг. You're not bad, you're just drawn badly) — отсылка на сцену из фильма «Кто подставил кролика Роджера», где Джессика Рэббит заявляет I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way. * «ВОТ ТА-А-А-А-АК!» ( LIKE THIIIIS!) — ещё одна цитата из «Кто подставил кролика Роджера». Её говорит антагонист фильма судья Дум, после того как он показал, что он мультяшка, а также тот же мультяшка, который убил брата главного героя Эдди Вэлианта Тедди перед началом фильма. Он говорит следующее: Remember me Eddie? When I killed your brother, I talked JUST LIKE THIIIIS!. Во время этой реплики глаза персонажа превращаются в кинжалы. Атака Пикок, которая запускает реплику, также превращает её глаза в кинжалы. Так совпало, что и настоящие глаза судьи Дума, и глаза Пикок — красные. * «Мой «мленьки» друг!» ( My "leetle" friend!) — отсылка на фильм 1983 года Scarface. * «Может быть, она родилась с этим.» ( Maybe she's born with it.) — отсылка на слоган американской косметической компании «Maybelline», целиком звучащий как Maybe she's born with it. Maybe it's Maybelline. Это использование при борьбе с Филией происходит от того, что лозунг используется в значительной степени для того, чтобы продвигать продукты компании, связанные с уходом за волосами. * «Мусорный день!» ( Garbage day) — отсылка на сцену из фильма «Тихая ночь, смертельная ночь 2». * «Ага, видишь?» ( Yeah, see?) — отсылка на актёра Джеймса Кэгни, который участвовал в нескольких фильмах о мафии и был известен тем, что достаточно много раз говорил фразу Yeah, see?. * Боевой клич Эйвери WRYYY! и MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA отсылают на главного антагониста Дио Брандо из франшизы JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure. * «Не-а!» ( Nuh-uh!) — отсылка на сцену из мультфильма «Похождения императора». * «Ха-ХАА!» ( Ha-HAA!) — отсылка на Нельсона Манца из «Симпсонов». * «Это не Альбукерке!» ( This ain't Albuquerque!) — отсылка на Багза Банни, который часто произносит фразу I knew I shoulda taken that left turn at Albuquerque!. * «Пвомолись!» ( Say your pwayers!) — отсылка на персонажа Looney Tunes Элмера Фадда. * «Вот и мы!» ( Here-a we go!) — отсылка на серию игр «Марио». В то время как фраза Марио, обычно произнесится "Here we go!", где суффикс «- a» относится к пресловутому итальянскому акценту Марио. Приём, который запускает фразу, имеет Эйвери, бьющего противника с помощью ботинка Гумбы, предмета, который впервые появился в Super Mario Bros. 3. * «Пушистик!» ( Furrball!) — отсылка на Пушистика из Tiny Toon Adventures, который является котом, известным тем, что ему ужасно не везёт и его окружают неудачи. * «Никто не ставит Патти в угол!» ( Nobody puts Patty in a corner!) — отсылка на цитату из фильма Dirty Dancing: Nobody puts Baby in a corner!. * «Я с радостью заплачу вам во вторник за костяшку сегодня!» ( I'll gladly pay you Tuesday for a knuckle sammich today!) — отсылка на I'll gladly pay you Tuesday for a hamburger today. — известную коронную фразу Веллингтона Вимпи Младшего (также известного как Мистер Вимпи) из серии комиксов о моряке Попае. * «Бам!... Прямо в поцелуе.» ( Wham!... Right in the kisser.) — отсылка на цитату из американского телевизионного ситкома The Honeymooners. Полная цитата звучит как: One of these days, Alice, one of these days. Pow! Right in the kisser! Bang! Zoom! To the moon, Alice, to the moon! Примечания Категория:Фразы